1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to backup storage systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for dynamically backing up database files within a backup storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, data on a Structured Query Language (SQL) server is backed up to a backup server for the purpose of preserving data in order to prevent data loss in the event of a server failure. These backup operations are typically conducted on a periodic, time dependent basis. Although periodic backup procedures serve as a fairly effective precaution, these scheduled backups are not without their drawbacks. For example, if the database scheduled to be backed up was insignificantly modified (or not at all), a waste of system resources would result in the event of an occurrence of a scheduled backup. Conversely, if a considerable quantity of data is required to be backed up, the backup process can take a substantial amount of time, thus expanding the window of time in which data on a SQL server is vulnerable to a possible system crash.
In addition to these disadvantages, a computing system may be exposed to a higher probability of data loss in the event of a server failure when the system is subject to periodic, time dependent backup procedures. More specifically, this approach to backing up data is not dynamically responsive to modifications made to existing database files. One critical drawback typically associated with scheduled, periodic backup operations is that the “point in time” in which sizeable database files are modified is not taken into consideration. For instance, if a significant amount of data is modified (or initially stored), this data will not be backed up until the next incremental backup operation for that particular storage system is scheduled. Thus, the possibility exists for a system crash to occur before the next incremental backup operation is executed. Naturally, this undesirable scenario would inevitably lead to the loss of a considerable amount of data.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for dynamically backing up database files. By utilizing a proactive, time-independent backup system, databases and other data can be backed up in a manner that is less vulnerable to an unexpected system crash.